Toadette's Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette goes off on a cute little adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Toadette's Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, this is Toadette's Adventure. But this time, it's not like the normal adventure fanfics that I have... this one is purely actions. No dialogue whatsoever. And noticeably, all of the chapters (not including this one, ironically speaking) are all done as if thy were a page. So, considering that this will have one hundred chapters... his will be approximately one hundred pages long. And yes, this is the end result of me doing a bet with myself. I don't know why, but it is. So let me shut up and let you ladies and gentlemen enjoy the fanfic! Meanwhile, I need to wonder how to pathetically raise the word count without looking stupid doing it.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners. But everything in this story belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Toadette yawned loudly as she woke up, jumping out of her small, pink-colored bed, as she swapped out of her pink pajamas into her regular pinkish clothes. Rubbing her dress down, Toadette skipped to her closest, pulling out her small, trusted pink backpack, placing it on her back. Toadette gasped as her stomach growled, prompting her to head into the kitchen and grab some goodies before heading out for her own grand adventure. Heading into her bedroom one more time, Toadette grabbed a small, light blue cat doll, hugging it tightly as she giggled, skipping out of her house and locking her door as she swallowed the key, burping loudly as she skipped towards the western direction, heading from the wide open meadows into the forest nearby.

Toadette has made a bet with Waluigi earlier that she could handle an adventure all by herself. With Waluigi accepting the bet, Toadette headed proudly through the forest, determined to get through and enjoy her adventure.

But little did she expect, or know, or even realize, that there was something sinister awaiting her within the depths of the woods... yes... an unspeakable evil that will do unthinkable things to such a sweet, cute, young little girl like Toadette... why would someone want to do that? Because they are **evil**. And everyone knows that **E**very **V**illain** I**s **L**emons.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette entered into the forest, giggling as she looked around at the beauty of the different trees within the woods. Holding her cat doll close to her small body, Toadette skipped along the dirt-paved path as she glanced from side to side, the spring breeze blowing her dress up a bit. Toadette ignored it as she continued heading westward, twirling around with joy as she jumped in the air, holding tight to her cute cat doll.

Landing back on the ground, Toadette began humming to herself as she approached the tall standing oak tree at the end of the path, looking up at it. Toadette appreciated its simplicity as she was then grabbed by a pair of bluish, extendable tentacles from the bushes, pulled right in. Toadette screamed as she struggled to break free, her sight of the forest disappearing as she saw nothing but pitch black. She was still holding tightly to her cat doll, luckily enough for her, as she was taken deeper and deeper into the bushes.

Toadette screamed as she then plomped on the ground, rubbing her eyes as she opened, seeing a huge lake sprawling in front of her, the clear blue sky above being even brighter than before. She gasped in excitement as she was overjoyed, running towards the lake with her doll in tow and jumping right in, giggling as she splashed about. Poking her head out, Toadette turned to her right, seeing several blue-colored penguins swimming nearby. Toadette swam towards then, but was grabbed by a yellow-colored mechanical crane, which pulled her out of the lake, holding her by her pink panties.

Toadette noticed this, and she dropped her doll into the lake as she tried pulling the crane off her panties. Punching the crane, Toadette fell into the lake, a piece of her panties coming off as she made a splash within the lake, swimming down and getting her damp doll, tugging it close to her as she looked up, the crane hovering above the lake. Gasping, Toadette swam deeper and deeper into the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

As Toadette continued swimming within the lake, she wiped her forehead as she gasped, wanting to take a quick rest. She looked up, the view of the world above her disappearing as Toadette noticed everything getting darker and darker. Toadette started to worry as she tightly held her doll, feeling somewhat unsafe as she swam towards the northern edge of the lake, touching the wall.

Sighing, Toadette looked around, seeing nothing but a barely visible purple-colored clam. Gasping, Toadette swam towards the clam, only to get snatched up by an enormous incoming reddish eel. Toadette screamed as she was gobbled, holding on tightly to the large red tongue of the monstrous eel with her right hand as she held her doll in her left arm, the eel swimming deeper and deeper into the lake, until it reached rock bottom, rolling on its back. Toadette went crashing into the roof of the eel's mouth, feeling dizzy as she fell right into the eel's tongue, being rolled up as the eel tried swallowing her down. Toadette opened her eyes as she realized what was about to happen, wrapping both of her arms around her doll as she farted loudly, causing the eel to spit her out in disgust, coughing.

Toadette giggled as she stuck her tongue out at the eel, swimming back towards the clam for safety as she managed to get away. However, she did not remember where the clam was, and was practically rendered lost. Tears forming in her eyes, Toadette began crying as the eel started charging towards her again. Shrieking as she noticed this, Toadette shielded herself as the eel lunged right at her, when it was snatched up by a larger creature, a bluish hammerhead shark. Gasping as she felt like wetting herself in fright, Toadette swam upward towards the surface, as quick as possible as she glanced behind her, seeing the hammerhead ripping the eel's body into several bloody pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the surface of the lake, Toadette let out a sigh of relief as she managed to survive. She giggled as she held up her cat doll, hugging it tightly as she was thankful for it being safe. However, several penguins nearby noticed this and started laughing at Toadette, much to her embarrassment, who swam towards the southern end of the lake as she tried to ignore the penguins' laughter.

Reaching the south end, Toadette decided to exit the lake and head back into the woods, when a colony of yellow jacket bees appeared out of nowhere and started attacking Toadette. Toadette screamed as she ran into one of the bushes, but the pesky stinging insects followed her swiftly, stinging her to no end. Toadette screamed as she felt the stings engulfing her body, causing Toadette to drop her cat doll as Toadette grabbed the yellow jackets, smashing them into the ground with her fists as she channeled the intense pain out of her mind.

This proofed to be more useful than initially planned, as Toadette successfully was able to throw off the yellow jackets, prompting to stomp on them as she giggled. Seeing the last yellow jacket fleeing towards a nearby maple tree, Toadette grabbed it, crushing it in her palm as she loudly belched on it, shortly afterwards chucking the bee far into the clear blue sky like a fast ball. Wiping her hands on her pink dress, Toadette sighed as she took out all of the stingers, heading back to the first pair of bushes she hid in as she grabbed her cat doll, wiping the grass off of it as she tightly hugged it, heading back onto the dirt paved path towards the western direction as she began singing. A frightening eel in the deep depths of the lake, a swarm of yellow jacket bees right into the entrance of the woods… having conquered both, Toadette joyfully sang as she hopped in place, strolling to the beat of her cute little song.


	5. Chapter 5

As Toadette continued singing, the blooming dandelions nearby on the right started bouncing to the tune of it, Toadette's cute little song bringing life into the forest as the bushes followed the beat, followed by the leaves on the different bark trees, of which the wind blew in tune, as well. Toadette giggled as she realized that everything around her was going to the beat of her song, allowing Toadette to continue as she charmed the forest with her cute, enchanting voice.

Toadette reached the end of the woods, beyond it an electrical fence that blocked off a huge sprawling grassy meadow, with nothing but large green, grassy hills in the far background, Gasping as her eyes lit up with joy, Toadette climbed the maple tree that was next to her, slowly moving up on the tallest branch towards the meadow, of which was narrowly over the gate. Holding onto the branch with her hands as she moved her body off, Toadette tossed her cat doll down onto the smooth grass, letting go as she landed on the grass as well, not getting as much hurt as she predicted. Sighing, Toadette stood up again, grabbing her cat doll and strolling westward, heading into the wide open meadows as she left behind the forest, who watched in sorrow as Toadette's cheerful beat was now to the tune of the mellow meadows.

Now in the wide open grassy meadows, Toadette felt much safer as she decided to sit down, taking a quick breather. She looked at her cat doll, smiling as tears of happiness slowly poured down from her cute pitch black eyes. Tugging it close to her chest, Toadette opened up her pink-colored backpack, pulling out a packet containing apple juice as she drank it fully, placing the now empty container back into her backpack as she rubbed her stomach, letting out a cute little burp as she stood up, heading back out on her grand adventure. Skipping amongst the smooth, bright green grass, with the yellow sun shining brightly down on the meadows within the clear blue sky, Toadette continued on, marching forward as she stopped for no breaks.


	6. Chapter 6

Halfway across the meadows, Toadette started getting a tad exhausted. However, that soon was forgotten as a green-colored spiky shell spun right past Toadette, causing her to spin out of control as her eyes were replaced with the infamous anime swirlies. Groaning as she stood up, Toadette was sent spinning around again as the same spiky shell whizzed by, causing Toadette to get dizzy.

Feeling her stomach turn, Toadette held her head with her right hand while still holding onto her cat doll, rubbing her poor stomach with her left hand, hearing it growl as she felt like throwing up. The shell then knocked itself right into Toadette's face, causing her to fall on her back. Out of the spiky shell popped out the perky, ever so persistent Bowser Junior, who pointed at Toadette and heartily laughed as he taunted her, turning around and slapping his reptilian butt at her.

Growling, Toadette got back up, kicking Bowser Jr. in the butt as she was angered. Growling as he rubbed his injured rear, Bowser Jr. pointed at Toadette, then at the clear blue sky, trying to point something out. Immediately forgetting what he was trying to point out, Bowser Jr. slapped himself in the forehead as he shook his head, grabbing Toadette by the arm instead and dragging her behind him. Toadette screamed as she held onto her doll with her left arm, being pulled as if she was an extended rope.

Bowser Jr. continued running throughout the meadows towards the western direction, until he stopped, placing Toadette next to him and pointing up at the maple tree. Toadette scratched her head in confusion as she looked at the maple tree, not expecting anything. Suddenly, the maple tree moved on its own as one of its branches, grabbing Toadette and turning her upside down as it rapidly shook her, causing Toadette to scream for help.


	7. Chapter 7

Bowser Junior simply stood there and watched as he folded his shoulders, enjoying Toadette scream her brain out. Realizing that Bowser Jr. was not going to bother help her out in her time of need, Toadette farted as loud as she could, causing the branch shaking her to break apart from the maple tree and fall on the grass. Toadette rubbed her butt as she glared at Bowser Jr., who simply shrugged as he smirked deviously. Toadette grumbled as she got up and slapped Bowser Jr. across the face, picking up her cat doll and hugging it as much as she could, causing Bowser Jr. to mumble in disgust. The maple tree became angry, however, as angry cartoony eyes suddenly popped up within its bark, a mouth carving itself out of the bark as it bellowed angrily, pulling its enriched roots out of the grass and stomping towards the two young characters.

Toadette screamed in horror as she hid behind Bowser Jr., trembling as she felt sweat pouring down her entire fragile body. Bowser Jr. scoffed Toadette's cowardice as he stepped towards the living maple tree, releasing a powerful blast of red hot fire from his mouth as he burned the entire maple tree alive, causing it to explode in a fiery explosion as the bark went all over the meadows. Toadette and Bowser Jr. were both burnt to a crisp as they looked at each other, chuckling as they coughed, standing up. Bowser Jr. simply shook Toadette's right hand as he then swung her about, releasing her into the clear blue sky towards the northwestern direction, waving goodbye.

Toadette screamed as she hung on tightly to her cat doll, closing her eyes as she felt the sun's brutal hot rays shining on her, her body soaring through the sky, causing several migrating ducks to be confused as they watched Toadette fall in the salty ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Opening her eyes, Toadette screamed as she ducked, narrowly missing contact with a speeding red-green piranha fish, which was chasing another innocent fish. Sighing as she closed her eyes, Toadette turned around, to see all the bright colors of the beautiful and simply coral reefs that greatly lightened up the sea. Gasping in awe as she smiled, Toadette swam towards the beautiful scenery, the innocent sea life welcoming her as she immediately felt at home, being able to relax in such a great area.

As Toadette explored the beautiful rainbow esque corals and reefs, she watched as a large, bluish manta ray swam overhead, several fish swimming close to it. Toadette giggled as she swam after the manta ray, holding on to its flimsy tail as she kicked her feet, feeling the nice cool breezes that blown in her face. As the manta ray headed up towards the surface, Toadette let go, heading out to the surface, and jumping in the air, giggling with glee as the sun shone brightly on her, Toadette making a big splash back into the ocean as she swam back towards the rainbow coral reefs, the colors reflected greatly in the water. Swimming back further and further, Toadette noticed several sea turtles swimming past her as crabs and lobsters popped out from the shadows of the corals, waving at Toadette.

Toadette waved back, a great smile across her face as he went into the pink coral reef, floating in it as she took the time to appreciate the underwater beauty that was surrounding her. Toadette turned her cat doll around, looking at it as tears of joy poured down her eyes, hugging it, as it meant so much to her. Sighing of happiness, Toadette swam out of the pink coral, heading westbound as she continued swimming with great gusto.


	9. Chapter 9

Toadette made it to a giant coral reef, made up of differently colored corals. Still having her cat doll in her position, she swam through as she noticed all of the beautiful colors the reefs were emitting. She was swimming underwater, not worried about breathing, for she was a humanoid mushroom. As she swam through, she spotted several Bulbers swimming around at the speed of sound, with them having places to go as they followed the reefs' rainbow. Watching in awe, Toadette continued swimming as she noticed that the underwater sand was rising. She poked her head out of the water, gasping to see that she made it to the Koopa Cape.

Shocked in awe, she swam up to the underwater tunnel, climbing onto it as she shook her body, to see that the coastal racecourse was oddly abandoned. Tilting her head to the right in confusion, Toadette genuinely walked towards the starting line as she looked at it, to see that it was somewhat rusty, with it having been a long time since anyone raced there. Curious, Toadette decided to heck out the entire racecourse, going from the coastal area to the river section by flying, using her handy spinning pink pigtails, being high in the clear blue sky as she looked down, to see no racers anywhere. She blinked, still tightly holding onto her cat doll as the wind from the east suddenly pushed her towards the western direction, taking her away from the Koopa Cape as she tried withstanding it, but having no luck as she was too light.

Toadette screamed as she went the wind getting stronger, closing her eyes as she held her cat doll tightly hoping that nothing would happen to it or her, being pushed through several foreboding dark clouds ahead.

* * *

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Don't you like it when I blatantly let this go to waste instead of doing what I wanted to do with this? Yeah. I'm actually going to stick with the no dialog and one hundred chapter things I promised. Sorry about having this delayed for so long, folks.


	10. Chapter 10

Toadette opened her eyes as she took a look around, to see that she was on a very high mountain. She sadly didn't recognize the place, making it a bit of a problem as she gulped, trembling with fright.

Worse yet, her precious, cute cat doll wasn't with her.

Sniffling, Toadette began crying as she shook her head, being depressed over losing her cat doll. But she couldn't cry for long, as various Whomps suddenly popped out of the craggy mountain, giving chase to Toadette. Toadette yelped as she began running from the Whomps, who all attempted to flatten Toadette.

Toadette dashed as fast as she could, managing to outspeed the frightening live stones as she then spun her pink pigtails and started flying in the air, with the Whomps attempting to jump at her, falling down on the ground and groaning. Toadette smiled as she watched the five Whomps fail to try and jump at her, with Toadette taking a good look at the mountain, to see that there was a giant Whomp with a yellow crown waiting at the top of the mountain. Nodding her head, Toadette reluctantly decided to go towards the mountain peak, willing to see what the giant Whomp was up to.


End file.
